yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest begins/Wizards/Encountering Three Ogres
This is the how the Quest begins goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. The next morning, Yuna and her friends and cousins said their goodbyes to their families. Rarity: Good luck, Emerald, Darling. Emerald: (hugged her mother) Thanks, Mom. Ishani: (rubs her belly) We're ready to go. Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure about this, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Dusty, Don't worry, I'll be fine. Lloyd Garmadon: If it'll help you, Dusty, Laval, the others and I will look after her during our travels. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Lloyd, Thanks, Laval. Laval: We're glad to help, My friend. Whenever you're ready, Cragger. Cragger: I'm always ready, Laval. Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama, Bye, Papa, Bye, Aunt Celestia, Bye, Uncle Duck. Bye, Sharon. Bye, Solarna. Princess Solarna: See you soon, Little sis. Princess Sharon: Be careful, You two. Princess Luna: Safe journey, My Daughters. Prince Isamu: (fuss over Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu, Your sisters will return home soon. Hiro: Good luck to all of you. Princess Celestia: May your spirits guide you home. Duck: And be careful. Prince Indy: (fuss over Yuna) Princess Anna: (doing the same thing) Princess Celestia: There, There, My Little Ones, They'll make it. Skipper Riley: Good luck, You two. Blade Ranger: And stay safe, Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: (as a plane) Are you ready, Ishani? Ishani: (as a plane) Ready. Soon, Yuna packed all 13 journals in her saddlebag as everyone packed the food and supplies. As the quest begins, Yuna, her friends and cousins begins their journey. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, Here we go. Princess Skyla: There's no turning back now. Nyx: Are we there yet? Dusty Crophopper: No. Nyx: Are we there yet? Snowdrop: No, Nyx. Nyx: Are we there yet? Princess Yuna: No we're not, Nyx, Please stop asking. Nyx: Sorry. Princess Yuna: Master Eon, How soon do you we get there? Master Eon: You’ll soon find out, Princess Yuna, Before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to be a brave princess of Equestria, But the journey to Orionis is ahead. So, They continued on as they make their way. That night, The company has camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Chompy and Bone Chompy sleeps, Most of the groups are asleep, Master Eon, Spyro and Golden Queen are awake and Yuna and Edmond were having a conservation. Princess Yuna: I can't believe that Orionis was the name of your parents' kingdom. Prince Edmond: Neither can I, Why didn't my parents tell me about it sooner? Master Eon: You were only a babe, Edmond, Your parents didn't mean to keep the truth from you. Princess Yuna: They're just probably scared of loosing you because they loved you. Eris: She's right, Edmond, They even loved you more than life itself. Prince Edmond: I guess your right. Suddenly, Yuna hears a strange noise in the night air and becomes worried. He runs over to the rest of Yuna's friends and cousins. Princess Yuna: What was that? Razar: Owls, My friend. Princess Yuna: Owls? Worriz: Yes, Known as the Pure Ones. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The Dark Woods are crawling with them. Kai: They're the only group of Owls of Pure Corruption. Master Eon: It was a long time ago, When Thomas has more cause than most to hate and fear The Pure Ones. After the dragon, Malefor took Orionis, Thomas and his company tried to claim a new kingdom. But the enemies had got there first. Flashback of the Battle of thousand of Ponies fight against the Huns and Pure Ones fight in front of the gates of abandoned kingdom. We see Thomas, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Percy and James fighting fiercely. Nyra and Kludd fighting and Shan-Yu wipes out many ponies with his sword. Flash Sentry: There are too many of them! Thomas: We can't give up! Percy: We'll never surrender! Master Eon: (narrating) The Kingdom had been taken by legions of Huns and Pure Ones, Led by Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu: Take them all down! The Pure Ones and the Huns have overpowered the Stallions as they fled for their lives. Master Eon: (narrating) That is when Prince Thomas, Prince Flash Sentry and Prince Shining Armor facing down Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu. Thomas faced Kludd, Shining Armor faced Shan-Yu and Flash faced Nyra, Shan-Yu swings his sword as Shining Armor brought out his shield and got knocked down an embankment and lands on the ground. Master Eon: (narrating) They stood against these terrible foes. Flash took down Nyra and Shining Armor blasted Shan-Yu with his magic and Thomas grabs a sword lying nearby and cuts Kludd's face. Master Eon: (narrating) Kludd learned that day that all he faced would not be so easily defeated. Thomas: To Battle! The Stallion army stop fleeing and return to battle, Fighting ferociously and now seem to have the advantage. Master Eon: (narrating) Their forces rallied and drove the Huns and the Pure Ones away. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, Some were dead and the others had survived. End of Flashback to the Present, Master Eon was finishing his story. Vanellope von Scweetz: Woah! Dusty Crophopper: (in pony form) Wow. That was amazing. Ishani: (in pony form and rubbing her belly) But Kludd? What happened to him? Master Eon: Some say that he'd survived and others say he died after being scared. Snowdrop: That's awful. Nyx: Kludd was Soren's brother. Birthday Bash: Yeah, Until he became the new Metalbeak. Princess Twila: Yes, He'd must have found a way to resurrect Shan-Yu. Sunbeam: This can't be good. Midnight Sapphire: I hate to think what will happen. The camera zooms away from the campsite, and focused on another cliff across the valley, A group of Huns is there, spying on the Company. One Hun: We must send word to the Masters. We have found the princess and her loyal company. Another Hun: We will take the Journals to Kludd. One Hun: Let's go! They set off to rally the rest of the Huns and Pure Ones. Meanwhile the next day, Yuna and her friends gone through a muddy forest as it rains. Yuna, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila, Nyx and Jubilee each took their turn to use their magic to create a force field to protect everyone. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Thank goodness, That mud is dried into dirt. Snowdrop: All thanks to Yuna, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila, Nyx and Jubilee. Nyx: We're just glad to help. Princess Skyla: Look. The mud is dry now. Stary: Way to go, Girls. Master Eon: Your Alicorn magic did the trick, Otherwise we should have find another wizard? Princess Yuna: Are there any other wizards? Master Eon: There are other wizards including Star Swirl the Bearded, Merlin, Gandalf the White, his cousin, Radagast the Brown and there are Alatar and Pallando the Blues. Emerald: Wow, Tell us about Radagst. Master Eon: Well, He’s a very great wizard, In his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, And a good thing too, For always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Your turn, Jubilee. Princess Jubilee: Okay. (use her magic and made her force field) Thunder Spectrum: Now, That's more like it. Later, The rain stopped and Master Eon had to go out for a look out for new paths. Master Eon: I won't be gone long, Wait here. Blue Star: Okay, Master Eon. Dusty Crophopper: How're you doing, Ishani? Ishani: (rubs her belly) I'm doing just fine, Thank you, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Good. Princess Yuna: I hope Master Eon will come back soon. Zeñorita Cebra: Don't worry, Yuna, He always come back. Nyx: Zeñorita's right, He's a powerful Wizard, He can handle anything. That night, Chef Pepper Jack has prepared a dinner of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Tomato Soup and Crackers. Chef Pepper Jack: (rings the triangle) Come And Get It! Nyx: Grilled Cheese Sandwich! Golden Apple: I can Hardly wait! Dusty Crophopper: And Tomato Soups and Crackers. Princess Yuna: These are good. Snowdrop: They sure are. Everyone enjoyed their dinner. Suddenly, Game Player and Game Facer rushed in about the danger. Game Player: Guys! We've got trouble! Game Facer: Ogres! Dusty Crophopper: Ogres? Game Player: Yuna, We're gonna need you and the others. Princess Yuna: Okay, Lead away. Ishani: Be careful. Princess Jubilee: Don't worry, Ishani, We will. Laval, Lloyd and their friends were getting worried about Yuna and her friends. Laval: Come on, We better keep an eye on them. So, Yuna and the others discovered the Ogres. Suddenly, The Journals started to glow. Princess Yuna: So, Those are the Ogres who causing the danger every night. Nyx: No wonder anyone else there has been disappearances. Snowdrop: I can't see them anywhere. Sunbeam: Shh, (whispering) quiet. Princess Twila: (whispering) They'll hear us. Ogre 1: Nothing but Mutton to eat, I'll tell ya that much. Ogre 2: We could use more meat around here. Ogre 3: Shut your mouth, We don't fancy finding food alone. Golden Scissor: (sneezed) Bronze Bracelet: Bless you. Ogre 1: Hey, Look! Princess Yuna: Uh-Oh! Snowdrop: We're trapped! Trapped like rats! Nyx: Now, What'll we do? Ogre 3: They look, Tasty, What are they? Worriz: Let them go! Ogre 2: You what? Worriz: Back off! (cuts one) I said Let them go, Ya bunch of dopes! Dusty Crophopper: You tell them, Worriz! The Ninjago Ninjas: Ninja, Go! (begin their Spinjitzu) Laval: For Chima! (as he and his friends attack) Ogre 1: Lay down your arms or We'll rip theirs off! Princess Skyla: Help! Master Eon: The Spell will take you all! Ogres: Huh? Master Eon: (casting the spell in Latin) Dusty Crophopper: What's he doing? Razar: Very remarkable, Yes? Princess Yuna: He's casting the spell in Latin! Snowdrop: What's he doing to the Ogres? Nyx: Look, A Storm Cloud! Master Eon: (casting the spell in Latin) The storm cloud Master Eon cast turned the Ogres into dust. Master Eon: Are you all alright? Fizz Pop: We're okay, Master Eon. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you. Willow Apple: Thank goodness. Quaker: For a minute I thought we'd be appetizers. Treasurer: At least we're all in one peace. Princess Yuna: We still had a long way to go. Master Eon: Come on, Let's go check their cavern. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225